Survivor Series 2014
Survivor Series 2014 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE which took place on November 23, 2014 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It was the 28th annual Survivor Series event. Background Survivor Series featured professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the [[October 27, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|October 27 edition of Raw]], Triple H announced a Traditional Survivor Series tag team elimination match, with Team Authority facing Team Cena, captained by John Cena. Later that night, Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler defeated Kane, after which Kane and Seth Rollins attacked Ziggler until Cena made the save. On the November 3 edition of Raw, Vince McMahon announced that if Team Authority loses at Survivor Series, they will no longer be in power. Later in the night, Stephanie McMahon announced that Rollins will be the captain of Team Authority with Kane and Randy Orton also on the team. Ziggler then announced that he would be a member of Team Cena. Jealous of Rollins' growing favor with The Authority, Orton demanded a match. At the end of the night, after Rollins defeated Orton, Orton attacked Rollins, Kane, Triple H, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, causing Orton's removal from Team Authority. On the November 10 edition of Raw, Cena announced that Ziggler and Jack Swagger will be part of his team. Mark Henry came out with The Authority, thus joining Team Authority. Ryback came out and attacked Cena, thus joining Team Authority. Later in the night, Noble and Mercury helped Rusev to retained his title by defeating Sheamus via count-out and joined Team Authority. Later in the night, Cena told Ziggler that Swagger will not able to complete. Big Show came out to save Ziggler from Henry and announced that he joined Team Cena. Sheamus also joined Team Cena. At the end of the night, after Cena defeated Ryback by disqualification, Ryback attacked Team Authority and left, but then scene ended backstage when Ziggler was attacked and was tossed into the green room where Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were watching the action. It was then revealed the assailant was Luke Harper. On the [[October 31, 2014 Smackdown results|October 31 edition of SmackDown]], Nikki Bella became the number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship by winning an over the top rope battle royal. On November 10, it was announced on WWE.com that AJ Lee would defend the title against Nikki at Survivor Series. At Hell in a Cell, Bray Wyatt attacked Dean Ambrose during his match against Rollins inside Hell in a Cell. On the November 10 edition of Raw, it was announced that Ambrose will fight Wyatt at the event. On November 17, it was announced on WWE.com that WWE Tag Team Champions Gold and Stardust will defend the titles against The Miz and Damien Mizdow, The Usos, and Los Matadores in a Fatal 4-Way tag team match at Survivor Series. On November 17, it was announced on WWE.com that the Survivor Series kickoff show will feature the return of Bad News Barrett from injury and Fandango, accompanied by Rosa Mendes, competing against a currently unannounced opponent. On November 18, it was announced on WWE.com that Alicia Fox, Emma, Naomi and Natalya will face Paige, Cameron, Layla and Summer Rae in a Divas Traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match at Survivor Series. Event Miscellaneous The English commentators were Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler and John "Bradshaw" Layfield while there also Spanish commentators ringside. Lillian Garcia and Eden Stiles handled ring introductions. The analysis team was hosted by Renee Young and consisted of Alex Riley, Booker T and special guest Paul Heyman. Pre Show Prior to the PPV, Fandango (with Rosa Mendes) defeated Justin Gabriel after a top rope leg drop. The second match on the Pre Show was Jack Swagger vs Cesaro, which Swagger won by submission after applying the Ankle Lock. Main Card The first match of the main card to open the show was Los Matadores vs The Miz and Damien Mizdow vs The Usos vs Goldust and Stardust for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Damien Mizdow and The Miz claimed the victory and the titles after Goldust was incapacitated by an Usos splash, to which Mizdow stole the pin. The second match of the night was a 4-on-4 Traditional Survivor Series Elimination tag team elimination match between Team Fox (Alicia Fox, Emma, Naomi, and Natalya) and Team Paige (Paige, Cameron, Layla, and Summer Rae). Cameron was the first person to be eliminated by Naomi after Naomi performed a bridging rolling reverse cradle pin. Next was Layla, who was eliminated by Alicia Fox after a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. The third person to be eliminated was Summer Rae after she submitted to the Emma Lock by Emma. The last person was Paige, who was eliminated after Naomi performed a headscissors DDT, thus Team Fox won in a clean sweep. The third match of the night was Dean Ambrose vs Bray Wyatt. Near the end of the match, Ambrose rolls to the outside and Wyatt plants him on the ring steps. Wyatt takes the mic and tells Ambrose it didn't have to be like this. They could have ruled the world together but Ambrose chose his path. He then throws a couple of chairs into the ring. Ambrose grabs the chair and drills Wyatt in the midsection with it, causing a DQ. After that, Ambrose hits his Dirty Deeds on Wyatt to the chair. He brings a table in and sets it up, and picks Wyatt up and places him on the table. Ambrose then goes to the top rope and jumps onto Wyatt crashing through the table. The fourth match was a Tag Team match between Adam Rose and The Bunny vs Slator Gator (Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil). The match only lasted for about 2 minutes, as The Bunny pinned Slater after a dropkick. The fifth and final match of the main card was a WWE Divas Championship match between Nikki Bella (with Brie Bella) and AJ Lee. The match started when Brie Bella turned heel and distracted AJ by kissing her. Nikki quickly pinned AJ after a Rack Attack to become the new Divas Champion. Main Event The main event of the night was a 5-on-5 Traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match between Team Cena (John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Big Show, Erick Rowan, and Ryback), and Team Authority (Seth Rollins, Kane, Mark Henry, Rusev and Luke Harper) (with Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury and Lana). Big Show knocked out Mark Henry with the first move of the match, eliminating him just 50 seconds into the match. Seth Rollins Curb Stomped and Rusev superkicked Ryback to eliminate him. Rusev tried to put Dolph Ziggler through the announce table with a splash, but missed and injured himself, leading to a count-out elimination. Luke Harper eliminated Erick Rowan with a lariat. Big Show turned on Cena and knocked him out, thus joining The Authority. Rollins pinned Cena for the elimination, leaving Ziggler in a 3-on-1 handicap situation against Kane, Harper and Rollins. Show walked out, eliminating himself. Dolph Ziggler eliminated Kane with a Zig Zag. He also eliminated Harper with a rollup. That left Ziggler and Rollins as the final members of their teams. Ziggler had Rollins beaten with a Zig Zag, but Triple H pulled referee Chad Patton out of the ring. The Authority attacked Ziggler, but he fought them off and hit Rollins with a second Zig Zag and another referee came out to the ring. Triple H attacked that referee, too, then attacked and pedigree’d Ziggler. He called out Scott Armstrong to count the pin, but it was interrupted by Sting, making his official WWE debut. Sting knocked out Armstrong and had a staredown with Triple H. Sting then dropped Triple H with a Scorpion Death Drop and pulled Ziggler onto Rollins for the pin, thus winning the match for Team Cena and forcing The Authority to disband. Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Fandango (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Justin Gabriel (3:18) *Kickoff Show: Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Cesaro by submission (5:34) *The Miz & Damien Mizdow defeated Goldust & Stardust ©, The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) & Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) in a Fatal 4-Way Match to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (15:25) *'Team Fox' (Alicia Fox, Emma, Naomi and Natalya) (w/ Tyson Kidd) defeated Team Paige (Paige, Cameron, Layla and Summer Rae) in a 4-on-4 Survivor Series Elimination Match (14:34) *Bray Wyatt defeated Dean Ambrose by disqualification (13:59) *Adam Rose & The Bunny defeated Slater Gator (Heath Slater & Titus O'Neil) (2:36) *Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) defeated AJ Lee © to win the WWE Divas Championship (0:35) *'Team Cena' (John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Big Show, Erick Rowan & Ryback) defeated [[The Authority|'Team Authority']] (Seth Rollins, Kane, Mark Henry, Rusev & Luke Harper) (w/ Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Lana, Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series Elimination match (43:06) :* Survivor Series elimination matches Team Fox vs. Team Paige Team Authority vs. Team Cena Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *Survivor Series DVD release * Survivor Series 2014 on DVD External links * Survivor Series 2014 Official Website * Survivor Series 2014 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series Kickoff Show 2014 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 2014 at Online World of Wrestling * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events